


Cross My Heart, Hope To Die

by SlytherinLadd



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Boys, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gangs, High School, Nerdiness, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLadd/pseuds/SlytherinLadd
Summary: Gajeel Redfox. One of Magnolia High's hotheaded bad boys. He's in a gang, and for them school is a joke.But here's the thing, Gajeel has never cared for women, he likes having them swoon at him and fall at his feet but he hasn't got the time to have anything with anyone, that's for the other guys in his gang to enjoy. So when they make a bet with him it changes everything.Levy McGarden. A small, book loving girl who has the smarts and the brains but doesn't like to stand out. Starting her junior year, she wants to make sure she studies hard and does well in her finals and graduates top of the class next year. She definitely doesn't want any distractions. And yet things don't seem to be going her way.And it all started with a nickname.----------/--------/----------/--------/------------Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters in this book or Fairytail, they all belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima





	1. My Name Isn't Shrimp, It's Levy

**Gajeel's POV**

**-**

_Magnolia High. Tsk what a dump._

I lounged against my motorbike looking up at the place; _I don't even know why I go to this piece of shit._

I pulled out a cigarette just as I heard a familiar voice shout my name, "Oi Gajeel good to see you," I looked up to see a pink haired guy walking up to me, "didn't expect to see you tagging along to the first day back at this place." He continued. "Hey flamebrain, how yer doing, want a cig?" I sniggered as I called him by his nickname, he has always hated it.   
Natsu got this nickname when we all first started being mates, he was always the one rearing for a fight and he had the brains of a- well I don't think he has one to be honest. He basically just thinks with his fists.

He scowled at me but took a cigarette anyway. "I feel like shit mate, haven't had a proper fight in a while ya know, how bout you?" We carried on talking for a good while, catching up I suppose, hadn't seen this tramp since last semester and for that matter any of the guys.  
The others were Gray, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen.  
Evergreen being the only girl didn't make a difference, she was a badass and way too scary even for us sometimes, but she was like a sister to us. Laxus Bickslow, Freed and Ever are now all seniors, me Gray and Natsu our now starting our junior year. Laxus, Bickslow and freed are the players of the group, I'm pretty sure they've gone through almost every girl at Magnolia High, and yet Freed is the brains of the gang, he is the smart one and always knows how to get outta bad situations. Gray and Natsu are like brothers, I'm pretty sure the are always together when they ain't with us anyway, they both fight a lot, including with each other, which can get annoying. Then there leaves me, probably the worst when it comes to getting high, drinking and not giving a crap.  
I can't say we always get along us guys, but we're all we got. 

"Where are the others, don't think they'd miss the first day back to this hellhole?"

You see, even though we hated most people here, that we were good for nothing guys that break the rules constantly and that we hated being tied up in a dump like this, we all got to see each other at this place, it was an escape from our homes. Natsu and me had it rough, as both our dads just got up a left a while ago and we never met our mums, and the rest of the lot have there own reasons too.

As we joined up with the rest of the guys in the parking lot the bell went for start of classes, none of us budged though, we just stayed there, sat at the benches where we usually hang, "Oi Bicks pass me some of that," Evergreen took the bottle of vodka from Bickslow and chugged a load of it, "Yo Gajeel long time no see mate,"

We spent most of the morning out there catching up, and scouting out the new chicks. Just as I was taking a new cigarette something blue caught my eye. I focused on the blue and saw a small figure skip over to see others. Huh it was a girl. 

_Ha she doesn't even look old enough to be here, she is way too small and looks like a little boy if yer know what I mean._

She has her head in a book as she talks to these two guys that seem to be completely in awe of her and following her around, something pissed me off about that, I don't know why, I don't even know the chick, which pissed me off even more. I shrugged it off and started up a conversation, "So Laxus got any new ladies? gihihi"

"Ha nah I'm still trynna get away from this chick, I think her name is Kerry? Sherry? I don't know what I got myself into man, she keeps going on about love and shit ugh its getting on my nerves, she doesn't get I ain't into her"

"Pahahahahah aw poor little Laxus has girl trouble again" Ever cackled and then said through snorts of laughter, "want me to teach her a lesson for you about loooovveee" Laxus glared at her and hit her on her back to stop her laughter. "I would but don't think she'd last that and we don't want a murder on our hands now do we." he smirked," What about you Gray? Got any chicks or are you still just waiting for the one?" a sneer formed on Laxus's mouth as he said the last part, which was dripping with sarcasm. Gray and Laxus then got into an argument about women, which in my opinion is pointless I don't care about girls, except of course Ever but you can hardly class her as a girl yer know. 

_All they ever do is just talk about boys, shop and gossip tsk it ain't my thing._

After a while Freed, Laxus, Bickslow and Evergreen went off to class to scout out the fresh meat, while me, Gray and Natsu decided to go find someone to pick a fight with. Which we found pretty easily, two sophomores just didn't know when to get out the way. _Ha scum. The looks on their faces were priceless_.

-

The rest of the day was a bore I already got called into the Heads office because of some stupid thing about breaking rules, _ha like I care what you think Makarov._  
Oh year Laxus is the grandson of the head master so that's always fun to watch gihihi.

I was already getting sick of this dump, and id only been here for a couple hours. So I decided to get outta here and go for a ride. 

I headed out into the courtyard and as I was strolling back to the car park where my bike was I bumped into something.

I looked down to see the blue haired girl from earlier lying on the floor at my feet, and from the fall her skirt wasn't completely covering her.

 _ok so she ain't got tits but she got a fine arse gihihihi_.

"Oi watch where yer going shrimp" I sneered at her, she got up and looked at me annoyed and snarled at me, I guess she was trynna be intimidating, but it looked anything but intimidating as her cheeks quickly turned a bright red colour as she realised that her skirt had showed her arse and I had seen her panties, _ha ya right, I did little girl_  
I laughed at her as her cheeks grow redder and redder _gihihi this was to good_

"My n-name isn't shrimp, its Levy" she stammered but I had already walked past her as she said this, I could hear her sigh angrily and turned to see her stroll off, back inside.

_So her name is Levy. Ha what a pushover._

 

 


	2. Who The Hell Does He Think He Is?

Gajeel's POV

-

At this point I don't even know where I'm going, and for that matter I don't give a fuck.

That blue haired squirt was still in my head and she had been three hours since I left school. It pissed me off that she got to me like this, I never think about chicks. That's Laxus and Bickslow's job. What pissed me off even more was that she didn't even swoon at me or confess her obsessive love to me, ALL girls love me, and they literally fall at my feet whining like stupid dogs. What was that shrimp's problem, she just walked away from me like it meant nothing. No one walks away from THE Gajeel Redfox like its nothing. No one.

Wait why the hell do I care, why would I want a little shrimp obsessing over me, she doesn't even have tits or anything, she basically has the body of a kid. I aint got time for that shit.

I sped up and decided to go to the one place where I can think straight, I usually take stuff out on other people by fighting them but there was no one around and I didn't really feel it. As I raced over roads the shrimp wouldn't leave my head and it drove me insane.

Why have I never seen her before?

I came to a stop and parked up my motorbike. Walking over to my hideout, I mentally hit myself, would you shut the hell up about that Levy chick.

This place has been where I've stayed throughout most my life, I mean yeah I mostly move around a lot and just sleep outside, or bunk at one of the boys' houses. But I guess you could say this has always been the place I come to when I need to be alone. 

My dad built this place for himself and he always told me when I was old enough I could come here too, its like a mini cottage tucked out in some abandoned part of Magnolia. Yer might think that it being abandoned makes it scary or some bullcrap but nah its comforting, the stars always shine the brightest over this side of town, and seeing as its on a kinda hill thing it has a decent view of the Magnolia.

Ugh what the heck. 

Fuck that, my dad went off and left me, the piece of shit. 

I need to stop this stupid feeling of needing to be alone, being all sentimental and shit, I mean come on I'm Gajeel Redfox for fucks sake, I'm the best, everyone wants to be me.

I went straight to the bathroom when I got in, and had a shower. Once I had finished I chucked on some sweatpants and went into my room. Rubbish everywhere, old crisp packets, pizza boxes and other stuff littered the floor, dirty plates and bowls where pilled up by my door and my clothes were strewn up barely even in my draws. 

Gihihi I should probably clean up.

Nahhh can't be arsed.

I grabbed my guitar from the corner of room, a notebook and pencil and started to play and write some stuff down. I've always loved to sing and write music. My dad gave me this guitar when I was younger; it was also his first guitar, so I guess it means a lot. He was so good at singing, he was the lead singer in a band and everything, I remember when I was younger I always talked about being just like him, I went on and on about it and he finally gave in and got me a vocal coach so I could get ahead early.

For fucks sake again with the sentimental crap I gotta stop being such a pussy.

_

Levy's POV

Honestly, how rude. Who the hell does he think he is, barging into me, and then teasing me? Ugh boys.

"Hey Levy you look stressed out, are you ok?" Jet looked at me worry spread over his face, "Yeah you seem agitated," Droy added. "I'm fine guys but thanks for asking, just let me focus on my work"

I returned to my history book and notes. School what finished, so me, Jet and Droy had headed straight to Magnolia's library. It was my safe place, to be honest I don't know why the boys tagged along I kind of wanted to be alone with my own thoughts but I guess there is no saying no to them two. 

I chuckled to myself and carried on with my notes, it was the first day back and we've already been set a ton of homework.

My thoughts kept being pulled back to that big headed moron, I don't know why, I'm never ever this distracted while doing work, I mean I don't necessarily like history but I still love to read and learn new things, so why was I so easily distracted by something as silly as a guy like him.

He did look quite good though, I wonder who he is. And why I haven't seen him before.

Wait what am I thinking, no he is just another one of those good for nothing boys who doesn't care about a thing. 

But he is sooooo good looking.

A blush grew onto my face as I thought about him even more. 

Ugh no I can't he is probably just a stupid player.

A few hours later we had all finished our homework, Jet and Droy said goodbye and left to go home, I however stayed in the library. I wanted to pick up this book that I've wanted to read for ages, but its only just been brought back by the last reader. It's called 'Do Fairies have Tails?' and it's a romance about a prince who falls in love with a fairy. 

Romance is definitely my favourite genre; I love the sappy cute endings, and the tales of true love.

Once I got the book, I started to walk home. On my way back I stopped to get some food for dinner, my mum had texted me just now to go it.

About twenty minutes later I got home, "Heya Mum I'm back" I went over to hug her and I put the bag of food on the table, "Thanks lovey, can you go and call your father to get his lazy butt down her and help with the dinner," my mum laughed as she spoke and I did too. After I had woken my dad up from his very, very long "power nap" as he calls it, I finally got to lie down in my bed and relax.

I wonder when or even if I'll find my true love. I sighed and started to read my new book.


	3. Ha, Down So Easily?

**Levy's POV**

The rest of the week went by in a flash and it was now the Tuesday of our second week back. Most of my time was consumed by doing homework, seeing friends and reading but when I had nothing to do my mind always went back to that guy a bumped into in the courtyard on Monday. The more I think about him, the more I remember seeing him around throughout last year, I still don't know his name but I do know he is one of the guys in that hideous gang, the ones that are always sat on the benches in the parking lot, smoking, drinking or just being totally obnoxious. One thing started to bug me though; I haven't seen him at all since we bumped into each other. I haven't seen him anywhere around the school grounds, and not even sat with the other guys from the gang at all this week.

_What if he has gotten himself hurt? Or he needs help or something_

_Wait. No. I shouldn't care he is just an arrogant good for nothing idiot. He is probably just skipping school and out getting drunk somewhere. yeah that sounds just about right. I mean he doesn't care about a thing so why should I care about where he is?_

Someone shouted me name and it brought me straight back into reality. 

"Levyyyyyyy!"

Lucy, Erza and Juvia were running straight at me, smiles shinning on all three of the girls' faces. I grinned and brought them all into a massive hug. I hadn't seen these girls in what felt like forever, they had only just got back from their exotic beach holiday. Lucy's dad had taken a minor job out there and Lucy was allowed to take friends if she went along, she had also asked me but unfortunately I had to pass up the offer. I bet it would have been amazing though.

"Hey girls how was the trip?" they all started talking at once about all the fun things they did; shopping in designer shops, sunbathing at amazing beaches, finding loads of cute guys to talk to, going around museums and there was even a library, bigger than the one we have here in Magnolia, filled head to toe with amazing novels an tales. I wasn't at all jealous.

As we walked over to the café, that we had chosen to eat at, they carried on talking, telling me about all the amazing outfits they tried on and the amazing places the visited. I started to feel a little sad and left out but I couldn't have gone with them even if I wanted, which of course I did. I had to stay at home, my mum was sick and so I needed to take care of my dad as he is the least capable of anything, I'm pretty sure if I had left him alone for a day he wouldn't have been able to survive. My mum only just recovered a week before the end of the holidays so luckily I was able to go and have some fun with some of my other friends.

We found a big enough table to fit us and a few more people round it, as some of our other friends, Cana, Mirajane and Lisanna, were meeting us here to have lunch as well. Wendy would usually join us too but she decided to have lunch with her friends that were in her year today. 

When everyone had arrived we ordered our food and started chatting about how school was going so far. Some how Mira was able to turn the conversation into something about boys, she was asking us if we had seen anyone yet that we thought were cute.

Lucy turned a bright shade of pink and Lisanna shifted in her seat slightly, "I only have eyes for my darling Gray," Juvia stood up as she said this, rather loudly and a couple of people turned their heads and looked at us in confusion. "Yes Juvia hun, we all know that, but what about you Lucy you seam to have an answer" Cana asked looking at Lucy with a smirk growing on her face. Lucy looked down and started to answer in a muffled voice "Well I um-" 

"Just spit it out already," I felt like Cana could be a little too well 'Cana-ish' sometimes. Lucy finally muttered out a name, which could barely be heard, but it was loud enough for Mira to hear, "Awwwwww, he is a hunk I agree with you there, but he isn't that good of a guy, that Natsu, he always seems to be getting himself into fights, but I think you two would look absolutely adorable together!" Lucy was frantically waving her arms in they air trying to get Mira to be quiet or at least quieter.

For the rest of our lunch break we continued to talk about boys; we found out that Lucy wasn't the only one who has found a liking for one of the gang members. Lisanna finally admitted, from a lot of threatening from her sister, that she thought Bickslow was hot. There was no point asking Cana as she only had eyes for her alcohol, I didn't have time as I always my head in a book, and Erza already had a boyfriend, his name was Jellal but he wasn't a student at Magnolia high. Mira wouldn't say anything even though she was the one that brought it up, and even after we wouldn't stop bugging her for her answer she still wouldn't budge but finally after what felt like years of asking, she did say he was in her year, so a senior, and had blonde hair. But that isn't exactly helpful in the slightest as I'm sure there are many blonde haired guys in her year.

 

 

**No one's POV**

Mean while; back up at Gajeel's hideout. 

Gajeel was sat down on his bed with bruises covering most of his body, he was only wearing sweatpants, but even parts of them were soaked through with blood. A long gash oozing with blood covered half his chest and his shoulder was covered in red marks. His hands were swollen and red and he was wincing with every movement. His face was bruised black and blue; blood was still dripping from his mouth. 

He had gotten into a fight, not an easy one at that either.

He had been sat by a tree in the park and out of nowhere someone just came up to him and tried to knock him out, Gajeel was too quick though and before he had been hit by the guy, he moved out and let the punch hit the tree. 

As his attacker turned around to face him, Gajeel recognised the guy as one of the cronies of an outside gang that him, Natsu and Gray had ambushed and stolen from back before the summer.

Gajeel went to punch the guy but suddenly a knife was drawn in the guys hand which he hadn't realised, not until it was sliced through his chest. Gajeel dropped to his knees cursing in pain grabbing his chest, "Ha, down so easily? You aren't as cocky as you were back three months ago now are you." The guy sneered at Gajeel as he aimed for his face and through punch after punch. Roaring out in pain Gajeel hit the guy back with full force from his head, through mists of blood forming in his mouth he managed to choke out two words, "You bastard." Gajeel went full pelt at the guy and throw him against a tree, punching every last bit he could see through his swollen eyes.

The guy lay whimpering on the ground, spluttering and coughing out blood. Gajeel had completely beaten him up. 

Just as he was about to walk away, the pain of his wounds that had been afflicted by the knife hit him hard. His knees hit the floor yet again and he held his chest with his raw hands and cussed. Trying to get up he staggered back to his bike, he knew fully well that he shouldn't ride back on his own, he should call one of the guys for help, but he knew that would just get them pissed off and  they would try to find the rest of the guys from that gang, but as much as I hated the bastards I couldn't let that happen, they were obviously were planning something, and the ovbisouly new that attacking one of our men would get a rise out of us and that's exactly what they wanted.

He busted the door of his hideout open, ran through to his room, ripped his shirt off and grabbed a pack of bandages that were lying open on his desk. He then lurched forward onto his bed and tried to bandage up the rest of his cuts but the pain was causing him to violently shake and it was near impossible to do anything.

Gajeel's view started to go foggy and suddenly he blacked out. His head hit the pillow on his bed; he had fallen unconscious. 

 


	4. What The Hell Am I Getting Myself Into?

**Gajeel's POV**

_Shit, why has this gotta hurt so damn much_

Cold water fell onto my cut up skin and it stung like hell, why did I have to go and get myself stabbed, of all the things I could do. 

I ran my hand over the large gash running through my chest, my whole body flinched at the pain. This isn't the worst I've been after a fight but it is pretty bad, I just hope the others don't ask who it was and if they do I might just have to lie. I stood in the shower for a good twenty minutes just letting the cold water rush down my body, over all the scars and bruises that have formed from the fight yesterday. Just letting myself think.

_Why the hell had that guy come after me, and not any of the other guys from my gang?  Shit maybe there are more that are targeting the others as well?_

_But why now, it's been just over three months since we attacked their gang hideout so why now? And bringing a knife, what the fuck was he thinking? What do they want? Revenge? The blood of our guys? Sure fucking seems like it._

_I might as well head to the dump today to warn the others, just gotta try and keep them under control and make sure they don't go and do anything stupid, especially Natsu and Gray._

It was already 11 when I left, I didn't care that I was late, I aint going to class, I'll probably just leave again once I've told them. Racing through the streets of Magnolia on my bike, I was trynna get there as quick as possible. I was worried that something had already happened to one of them but I hadn't heard anything from any of them so I'm taking that as a good sign and they're all ok.

As I parked my bike I heard someone yell something at me, "Oi Gajeel where the hell have you been for the last week eh?" Laughter came from Natsu while he tried and failed to put on a fake stern look and mocked a teacher telling me off. "Thank fuck y'all are alright" I walked over and as I said that Laxus started to laugh, "Mate why would you be worried about us, you high or somethin? We're the ones worried about you, I know you're a no show a lot of the times but we didn't even see ya over the weekend? And why the fuck do you have bruises and cuts everywhere what the hell happened?" I could tell that they had genuinely been worried and I kinda felt bad but I couldn't tell them why I actually stayed in my hideout, writing music, it was something I wanted to keep to myself. I mean none of them know I have that hideout, but that isn't why I don't want to tell them why I didn't show up for over a week, "Just didn't feel like showing face that's all man," I then went on to tell them about why I had turned up now in the first place, I told them about being ambushed by one of the members of the gang that we had raided three months back, and them also putting a knife to me. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?" Gray jumped up and I'm pretty sure that if Freed hadn't pulled him back down he would've gone to find them right at this moment. "Gray I get you're angry I mean we all are for fucks sake, they just went and cut up one of our guys, of course we all wanna kill them but I get the feeling there is more to this than we know" I agreed with Freed, I mean we attacked them ages ago I don't get why they are just showing now, we carried on talking about why they would attack me and as we talked my eyes wondered off, looking around the courtyard as the lunch bell had just gone so students were running out of every door. My eyes suddenly fell on someone with blue hair and I immediately recognised it to be that Levy chick, I frowned as I realised who was with her, it was those to guys again. 

_Why the hell are they always around her?_

"You seem tense mate whatcha looking at" Bickslow followed my gaze and as he saw what I was looking at he wolf whistled, "Oi oi, you found yourself a girl? Isn't her name Levy, she seems a bit small don't she," Natsu chipped in and now Laxus was too, "tough luck mate she is always hanging around them two guys, what their names again? Something like Det and Jroy? But anyway you aint gonna have a chance" he smirked as he said this as he knew it was pissing me off. "Fuck off you lot, it aint like that, she is just this pushover nerd, I bumped into her yesterday and she just acted all high and mighty, or well tried to at least gihihi" Evergreen exchanged looks with Laxus and then they both started howling with laughter, "Oi what the fuck you laughing at?" Through snorts of laughter Ever managed to get some words out, "Is Gajeel upset because little Levy isn't falling for your handsome looks" she cackled with laughter from the mocking voice she used and I was honestly feeling like punching her, but it would most likely hurt me more as it would lead to her beating the crap outta me, _no thanks._

"Ya know what Gajeel, mate I'm gonna make a bet with you, if you can't make that Levy girl fall for you by the end of this semester, you gotta give each of us something we want, we get to choose. But if you do get her to fall for the Gajeel charms, we all owe you, and you get to pick what it is, deal?" Bickslow looked well happy with the bet he had just made, the others all started laughing at the look on my face, "what the hell, why would I want that chick to fall for me, she's just a puny bookworm, I ain't got time for that shit." Gray looked at me, a smirk forming on his face, "Is THE Gajeel Redfox backing down from a bet? Wow you are turning soft in you old age, aren't you?"

_That little shit._

"FINE. I'll take the bloody bet, ok deal."

_What the hell am I getting myself into?_

___

**Levy's POV**

Today was dragging on it was only just lunch now. I never usually get this bored but Jet and Droy were none stop talking about things and trying to get me to join in the conversation but I was trying to read and it just was starting to annoy me. But I don't want to say anything; I don't want to upset them.

I still had math and history this afternoon and I just was so tired, I'm not normally this tired but I stayed up all of last night trying to finish the book I had got from the library, I just couldn't put it down it was so good. It's definitely now one of my favourites.

Math went by actually quite quickly and I managed to answer most the questions, history however was a different matter completely, I almost found myself falling asleep. 

  
_Oh my mavis, what is happing to me? Why can't I think properly?_

I felt something push me and I realised it was Lucy nudging me, "Lev, hun, the bell went five minutes ago are you coming?" I looked at my watch and jumped up, "ahh shoot Jet and Droy are probably wondering where I am, I'm never late" I ran past Lucy, shoving my books in my bag as I went, waving goodbye to a laughing Lucy. I sprinted down the steps, past the lockers and through to the courtyard to the spot under a tree where me, Jet and Droy meet afterschool. 

I laughed as I realised they weren't even there yet, _guess I was running for no reason, and now I feel even worse ah_

"Uh Levy right?" I recognised that voice but it sounded nothing like the mocking tone that was used last time.

I turned around and even though I knew it was him from his voice, it still gave my a fright.

_I'm not admitting that I'm scared of him or anything I just don't know why he is talking to me._

"What do you want?" I tried to sound intimidating and like I didn't care that he was talking to me, but it came out in more of a squeak than anything.

_Here we go, embarrassing myself again in front of a super good looking guy_

_Wait no I don't care about him remember, he is just an idiot!_

Gajeel just chuckled, and then asked again, "Your name is Levy right?" his chuckle was so cute that a small smile somehow managed to slip its way onto my face, "uh yeah why, come to tease me even more?" I saw has eyes dart away quickly and then they locked back with mine, "No actually I've come to apologise."   
I couldn't tell if this was a joke, but for some reason he actually sounded somewhat serious, "you want to apologise to me?" I looked at him questioningly, I couldn't believe my ears, "Yeah I guess I treated you badly after I bumped into you, I just wanted to say sorry, and I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Gajeel Redfox"

_So he was called Gajeel? Now I remember, he IS one of the guys from that stupid 'bad boy gang' or something. But then why is he being so nice? Maybe I was wrong about him._

"I accept your apology Gajeel Redfox, and all is forgiven" I smiled sweetly and gestured out my hand for him to shake in agreement, he did and then, to my disbelief, a real smile formed on his face, "See yer 'round then Levy," he winked at me then turned around and as he was walking away waved goodbye.   
_Idiot, why did have to wink, and why has my breathing quickening again, am I still tired from running earlier?_

"Hey Levy, why were you talking to that Gajeel bloke, he is one of the guys from that gang you know. Which means he is a bad sign Lev," I turned around to see Jet and Droy, out of breath, walking up to me, "Yeah he is bad news Levy, and he is scary," Droy added, I laughed and just shrugged trying to blow it off as nothing, "come on guys lets go get some ice cream before we head to the library"  
As we walked to the ice cream parlour I couldn't help but think

_What just happened and why was he being so nice?_

 


	5. How Can People Live Like This?

**Gajeel's POV**

**-**

Walking away from Levy, I couldn't help but smirk.

_This was gonna be easier than I thought, she'll be falling at me feet in no time just you wait Laxus. I'll be winning this bet, no doubt about it._

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jeans and walked over to my bike, time to get the hell outta here.   
Speeding through the empty streets of Magnolia I couldn't help but think about that smile, she forgave me way to quickly _._  
 _How naive. This was sure gonna be a fun semester now, better turn up to school and be a good little boy from now on gihihi._

I walked into my room and grabbed my guitar. 

I don't think anyone apart from Natsu has heard me play, the others knew I loved music but I don't think they've ever seen me play though. Then again Natsu only found out cause he ended up finding my notebook with some song lyrics in it, he then stole it and started teasing me about it, saying he wouldn't stop until he heard me sing.   
Flamebrain may be hella annoying, and stupid for the matter, but he is probably the one I trust the most out of the rest of them. I mean me and him went through a similar situation too, both are dads got up and left our sorry asses without saying a word. He is like a brother to me, but I guess they all are, and Ever is like a sister. They're family.

For me singing and making music has helped me out a lot and it's basically my only other real escape, besides seeing my mates at the dump. I hated having this sorrowful, weak side to me, I loathed it, it made me feel so helpless and worthless, but writing songs brought me out of that dark hole. I guess that's why I don't tell anybody about this hideout, cause it's the one place I can find solitude and isolation from the outside world; I always come here when I need to get away or something is on my mind and it is bugging me way too much.

I sat there for hours just writing lyrics down and creating a melody, time flew by and it was already dark outside. I took my guitar and went out the back door, climbed up onto the roof and just took a deep breath, taking in the air around me, relaxing my mind. I sat down and began to strum chords, words fell from my mouth as I played, I hate seeming weak, but I love the feeling of letting my walls down in the darkness, alone, just me and my guitar and the stars. No one around, no one to mock me or cower away in fear incase I pick a fight; it was just me, myself and I.

I love the darkness, the feeling of being unseen, the isolation and being cut off from the rest of the world brought me, what I guess you could call, peace. Nights like these where the cold air trickles over your body and consumes your breath, this is my safe place.  
I placed my guitar next to me and laid down, I was so tired and it was so peaceful out here; a world of darkness and solitude surrounding me. Wishing this feeling wouldn't end, my eyes began to quiver, and slowly shut.

If this could last, no more fights, no more drinking, no more smoking, taking drugs or partying. A sad smile slipped onto my face as the thought of having a normal life crossed my, now dreaming, mind. I could maybe even start my own band.

_Tsk I wish._

I woke up with a start as drops of ice cold water splashed my face. Soaked and freezing I grabbed my guitar and jumped down off my roof. Running into the house I looked at the time, 5am. _Dammit why did I have to be woken up at this time, for fucks sake._

After placing my guitar on my floor and wiping all the water off it, I chucked all my wet clothes onto a pile by my bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower. The warm water flowed through my hair and onto my face.

 I tensed up with a sudden realisation of the pain coursing through my body; the gash going through my chest hadn't fully healed and the warm water was stinging it like mad. 

_Why had I gotta be stabbed up with a knife again, this sucks balls._

I stayed in the shower for a good hour, I stopped caring about the pain. I guess just like the feel of the water running over my scars and bruises, it feels refreshing.   
I got out and dried myself, did some other less pleasant things, _if yer know what I mean gihih,_ then went to get dressed. 

Seeing as I have to get shrimp to fall for me by the end of the semester, I might as well start with turning up to class, and try n' get all the brownie points I can get.

_Fuck this is gonna be so boring, I think I might just have to go and stab myself and end it all right here and now, before I get to the dump and have to live through the endless torture of what idiots call school._

I managed to get there early today, there were barely any cars in the normally full parking lot. 

As I parked and got off my motorbike, the sad shits that were already here started to stare and whisper in confused tones, they were all probably wondering what was one of the bad boys doing here so early. To be honest so I was I ugh.

I was just about to start walking up to the walkway into the courtyard when I heard a familiar voice, "G-Gajeel? What are you doing here, and at this time? Don't you usually show up after the first bell has already rung?" I turned to see Levy standing in front of me with a bemused look on her face. "Our finals are coming up this year, yer know that right shrimp?" she scoffed at the nickname as blush rose in her cheeks, "I thought I might as well try and get a decent grade so I'm able to graduate next year and leave this dump." 

"Fair point but still the Gajeel Redfox I know wouldn't care for such things as graduating" _is she mocking me? Tsk the nerve._ "I'll have you know I care for such things as that shorty, you obviously don't know me well," I sniggered as she crossed her arms at being called shorty as well.  
"Well come on then, seeing as you probably have never stepped foot inside any of the classrooms I might as well show you around," she grabbed my hand as she spoke, dragging me across the courtyard to the entrance of the main building, this caused for some strange looks from the students near us, they were probably wondering the same thing as I am, _what the hell am I doing here, and with shorty of all people._

"So what lesson do you have first?" I shrugged at the question, a blank expression crossing my face. To be quite truthful I don't actually know, I never bothered to get a timetable. "You're useless you know that," Levy chuckled as I glared at her, "fine I'll have to show you everything and then I can take you to reception and they can get you a timetable" 

It was actually surprisingly quite easy to talk to levy, well I mean she did most of the talking so I didn't exactly need to say much, _thank fuck._ But seeing her eyes light up as she talked about all the stuff she has already learnt made me laugh, this girl really was a nerd, _but a cute one though._  
 _  
_

_Hell no I did not just think that._

_Oh my fuck, twenty minutes in this school and it has already brainwashed me._

After shorty had filled me in and given me a tour of the building it was already nine, the bell for the first lesson was about to go.   
"Now all we gotta do is get you a timetable and then you're all sorted, come on." Yet again she grabbed my hand and started to drag me across the halls, I had no energy left in my body, it had all been drained from being dragged around this bloody building. 

_I'm seriously starting to regret my decision of actually coming to school, but I guess having shorty around helps._

_Even so that still doesn't stop me from wishing I had just gone with my brain and just stabbed myself then and there, then I wouldn't be in this mess._

"Oh Mr Redfox, so you want a timetable, 'ey? Actually going to turn up to class then?" I scowled at the receptionist but the shrimp poked me and gave me a stern look, as if to say "better be on your best behaviour or else"   
I smirked at her, _or else what shrimp, what you gonna do about it._  
But even so I put on a polite smile, "yeah, that's right."

After getting my timetable the bell had already gone, before I had got to even take a glimpse of what I had Levy ran off to her class, as she ran she waved at me and she shouted, "See you around Gajeel, gotta run or I'll be late"

_Well that's just fucking spiffing._

I looked at the piece of paper I held out in front of me.

_Oh fuck me, just my luck, I've got history first, then maths._

Without Levy what the hell am I supposed to do, I got know idea where the heck I'm meant to be going. I wasn't exactly paying attention to her when she said what lessons were where.

After about 10 minutes of running around franticly, I finally found room 10, my history room. I barged in and as people turned to see who had walked in a pit of silence formed, even the teacher was shocked to see me here. I stalked through the room and sat at the only free desk at the back of the room. "Well then, now that Mr Redfox has finally decide to join us I'll carry on with what I was saying-"

The day dragged on and on, I honestly thought it would never end. I was slowly being tortured.   
_This is so much worse than I thought it would be holy fuck. How can people live like this?_

Just as I was going to get lunch something hit me on my shoulder, "So mate how's life in the good boy world, you're not ditching us for books are ya?" Natsu's mocking voice matched his smirk but I just sniggered back at him, "Oh life's great, yer know I'm even starting to enjoy it" Gray faked a shocked expression as if to say "how dare you" I snorted and just shook my head, "Nah I'm just trynna get in Levy's good books, if yer know what I mean?" I winked at the two as I spoke and a smirk formed on Gary's face too, "or should you say pants?" We all started laughing uncontrollably as Natsu did an impression of a girl swooning.

The rest of the day went ok I guess, I was just about to go through the door into the english room when someone tapped my shoulder, "Ah, I see we are in the same english class" I turned to see a beaming Levy looking up at me, I smirked at her and held the door for her to walk through, then went into the classroom myself.

_Now this was going to be interesting._


	6. I've Never Liked Being In The Spotlight

**Levy's POV**

A week flew by and it was now the third Friday back at school. I had just had history and my history teacher, Warrod Sequen, just seemed to drone on and on. But what made it ten times worse, is that he would continuously make jokes; and having one pop up in almost every sentence he said meant you could never actually tell if he was joking or actually being serious, so it was quite hard to learn anything new. I was honestly thinking I would die of a brain malfunction if he didn't quit the jokes, and even though i'm a big bookworm, and love to learn about new things, history just really wasn't for me. It had already happened, been and gone. Whats the point learning about stuff that's already happened? I mean where is the fun in that?  

But luckily my last period of the day was free so I could relax and do what I wanted. But on the down side we can't actually go home if we have nothing at the end of the day, so I decided to head over to the school library to do some quiet reading.

I walked into the fully deserted room and made my way over to the teen fiction section, I picked up a book at random and start down on one of the couches lining the walls that weren't covered in bookcases. While I was reading my mind started to wander off into its own little world, barely paying attention to the book that was in my hand. 

This last week had been confusing to say the least. Nothing bad has happened, just stuff that I didn't expect.

When Gajeel and I have the same class he will usually sit next to me and I was rather surprised at how nice he was being, well besides all the snarky comments he made here and there, he was actually such a genuine, sweet person. I've started to realise how well we get on, even with nothing in common and to my surprise he has turned up to almost every lesson. I don't know whether I was too quick to judge him but this really has been a turn of events.

I was starting to enjoy the classes I had with him more than the ones where he wasn't with me. I would usually be extremely focused during a lesson, not get distracted easily and have nothing to do besides write notes and listen to the teacher, but with Gajeel next to me there was definitely never a dull moment. And I was finding that it was bizarrely fun and not at all annoying, which is what I usually find when I get distracted by someone in class.

I knew Jet and Droy didn't like me hanging out with him, every time he would come over to me while they were there they would always death stare him, I don't get what they have against him. Can't they see that he isn't actually all that bad? And now most of the time I hang out with them all they talk about is bad things he has done. I can barely believe half the stories the boys tell me; I knew he got into fights sometimes but ambushing and attacking other gangs, almost killing somebody and I few more things just seemed unreasonable and unlike him.

_Right?_

I honestly think that they are just slightly jealous that I'm no longer spending every break with them, and spending them with Gajeel instead. I mean I see no other reason why they could hate him?

Oh and don't get me started on the girls. As soon as Lucy saw me and Gajeel chatting and walking to class together she has been non-stop going on about how cute we would be, and not to my surprise Mira and the rest of the girls joined in too, agreeing with Lucy.

I couldn't seem to get a break, not from Jet and Droy, or the girls, not even from people who didn't actually know me. Because now that I was supposedly friends with the Gajeel Redfox, people won't stop staring or whispering about him and me, they have to know everything about my life, what I'm doing, what I did, what I'm going to do, who I'm talking to, who I'm not talking to and everything else that happens. It's only been a week since I started being friends with him, and the attention is getting to me. I hate it.

 I've never liked being in the spotlight, that's why I've always stuck to reading and focusing on my lessons. But now everyone was talking about the 'blue haired girl who was always around Gajeel Redfox'

The cluster of thoughts in my head were suddenly broken when the bell went signalling the end of the day. Standing up with difficulty from the sunken couch I put the book, that I had barley paid any attention to, back on the shelf, grabbed my bag and walked out the library.

_Finally I can go home._

I don't usually like leaving this badly, I normally like it here, but what with all the unwanted attention I'm getting, I couldn't wait to get away from it all.

I texted Jet and Droy, telling them I wasn't in the mood to go to the library with them to study today, that I'm just going straight home and that they shouldn't worry.

Not that I don't like their company, I just don't want to get lectured on any more stories about why Gajeel is bad news.

I was tired and hungry; I wasn't in the mood to be around people, I just wanted to be in my own cosy bed, with an interesting book in my hands.

I was in my own world as I walked out the library and towards the courtyard, but even without paying attention to my surroundings I could still see the pointing fingers, hear the whispers that said things like "isn't that Gajeel's new bird" "aw poor thing, doesn't know what she is getting herself into" and more, some ruder than others.

I block it all out and try to walk as fast I as I can, not allowing myself to take a breath until I get outside the double doors at the entrance.

But then I realise that it isn't me holding my breath; someone is strangling me.

My hands instantly go to the imaginary ones that are clamped around my neck and I try to tear them away.

I was suffocating; the air was trapping me, voices flew everywhere in a whirl of sound, people surrounding me. The door was so far away.   
Something, someone was grabbing my throat.

_Has the hallway gotten longer? Why cant I breath?_

_Why cant Gajeel be here, he would immediately death stare everyone telling them to shut up and leave me alone. He would stop them._

_No. Being friends with Gajeel is what got me into this mess. I hate attention. I hate people gossiping about me. I hate it. I hate it._

The front doors burst open as I pushed all my weight at them. Air reaching my lungs, I took a deep breath and relaxed.

I just stood on the steps for a second, or maybe a minute. I couldn't tell.

I slowly made my way down the steps, feeling almost too light on my feet.

As I was walking I hear a familiar voice calling out, but I can't quite tell who it is. My brain feels empty, I feel dizzy, as if the world is spinning around me.

I fall back, my mind going blank, not knowing anything apart from one thing that was about to happen, the sound that came with my head colliding with the ground.

But it never came.

Instead I felt warmth. 

Strong arms lifted my back up and clung me too a hard chest, I open my eyes seeing a mass of bushy, black hair. "G-Gajeel?"

"Hey shrimp, ya ok? Yer had me scared there for a moment" His voice was clear and deep, it was calming too. My mind and body relaxed.

I suddenly jerked up as I realise that Gajeel was hugging me to his chest. "Hey now, be careful." Chuckling he held out his arm for me to hold on to for balance. I quickly grabbed onto it feeling like I was going to fall again. "Uh thank you Gajeel" I looked away as blush filled my cheeks.

  _I feel so pathetic._

"Don't thank me. Just being yer knight in shinning armour shorty that's all gihihi." He winked at me as he started to help me walk to the parking lot.

As we got to his motorbike, I pulled away turning to go to the pedestrian entrance, I was walking home.

"Where's yer car?" I turned around a look of confusion on my face, "I don't have one, I walk home" as I spoke Gajeel looked at me as if I was mad, "Hell no, ya ain't in a position to walk anywhere shorty, here I'll take ya home" he handed me his helmet and I realised he wanted me to get on that thing.

"No, no, no, no. I am not getting on that death machine"

"Death machine? Are yer being serious there shorty?" Gajeel threw his head back and roared with laughter, "you'll be fine, ya got me with yer gihi" Yet again I blushed.

Turning my head to the ground in order to stop Gajeel seeing the rising colour in my cheeks I sighed. "Ok fine, but if I die its your fault"

After waiting for Gajeel to finish his laughing fit, I told him my home address and we got on his bike. 

_I kind of feel bad; I mean I'm wearing his helmet so if we were to fall he would get badly injured._

Gajeel revved the engine, knocking me out of my thoughts, and over the loud noise I could just hear the four words that came out of his mouth, "Hold on tight shorty."

I mentally hit myself at the butterflies that were forming in my belly from wrapping my arms around his muscular torso. I could feel the hard outlines of his six-pack and I moved my hands to a comfortable position, while accidently grazing my fingers across his body. As my hands brush against his skin I could feel Gajeel tensing up.

_Ok so maybe I did it on purpose. But who can blame me?_

_Oh my Mavis, I can't be thinking about his body._

My cheeks go red, yet again from the thoughts that keeping reoccurring in my head. Mentally kicking my self again, thankful that Gajeel can't see my blazing face.

I lean my head against his back and start to relax, and quite strangely enjoy myself. My hair flew widely in the wind as we soar through the streets of Magnolia.

But just as quickly as it had started, it all came to a stop.

We were outside the front driveway leading up to my house.

Gajeel jumped off the motorbike and held out his hand for me, "Milady?" A stupid giggle came out of my lips as I took his hand, and tried to get off the bike as gracefully as I could. Which ended up with me tripping over and landing in Gajeel's huge arms yet again.

_How clumsy can I get? Oh my, I'm such an embarrassment._

"Thank you for the ride back, Gajeel" I smiled up at him and started to walk away, "Oi shrimp," I turned back to face him, confusion taking over, "Yeah?"

"Do yer wanna hang out with me tomorrow?" I looked at him as if he had just stated that pigs could fly, _what on earth? Why would the Gajeel Redfox want to hang out with a nerd like me?_

"Um yeah ok" I looked down as I spoke and my voice came out in a small squeak, "Gihihi yer cute when yer nervous." He laughed and the carried on, "I'll see ya tomorrow then shrimp, Text ya later" He winked at me and got on his bike. "But you don't even have-" Before I could finish my sentence, telling him he doesn't have my number he was gone, speeding down the road.

_Idiot._

As I walked up to my room I tried to gather my thoughts but I just couldn't

_What just happened? Why did Gajeel ask me to hang out? Wait no, why would Gajeel even want to hang out with a nerd like me in the first place? And he called me cute; he actually thought that me, Levy, a bookworm who is so clumsy she can't even get off a motorbike, is cute? Oh my Mavis I'm hanging out with a boy tomorrow, the first guy, apart from Jet and Droy, since... since him._

_Ah no, no, no, he just wants to hang out, it's not a big deal. I mean we are friends after all I guess. We are nothing more than that and probably never will be._

_Right?_   
  



	7. You Owe Me An Ice Cream

**Levy’s POV**

My head was hidden in a book as usual, but my mind was somewhere else.

It had been a couple hours since Gajeel had dropped me hope and I had done all my homework, but my brain was still buzzing about when he would text me about tomorrow. Even though he didn’t have my number and I knew he wouldn’t be able to text me because of that, I kept checking my phone over and over every time it lit up, seeing who it was.

 

After a while I gave up. I cant believe I got so held up about him texting me when he doesn’t even have my number.

_I can be a right idiot sometimes oh dear._

After I had had dinner with my mum and dad I made my way back up to my room. I slumped over to my bed and with an exhausted sigh, finally got changed into a pair of comfy shorts and a slightly big tank top that slipped off my shoulder slightly and got in bed. I picked up a book and started to read it, it was another sappy romance, but this one was more Goth like as it had some quite dark parts. I didn’t mind them but I absolutely hate horror when it comes to anything to be honest. _Especially horror films oh my mavis._

My eyes started to flicker and I could barely turn the page of my book. I looked over at my clock realising it was almost midnight. I had been reading for over an hour and both my parents were probably asleep by now.

I was about to turn over and go to sleep when the familiar notification tone sounded from beside me, and my phone lit up with a message.

 

_Who on earth would be messaging me at this time?_

The message was from an unknown number, but as soon as I saw what it said I immediately realised who it was.

**_Unknown:_** Hey shorty ;)

_That moron, I mean how did he even get my number for starters, and does he not even know what time this is?_

I rolled my eyes and quickly saved his name as ‘idiot’.

**_Me:_** Hey Gajeel, how did you get my number? And do you even know what time it is, why are you messaging me at midnight?

****

**_Idiot:_** Why, I have my sources, and just felt like it.

****

**_Me:_** Idiot :P

****

**_Idiot:_** :( I feel hurt, how could you say something like that shorty?

****

I laughed at his stupid comment and sent him a message back. We texted back and forth for a while, planning out what we were going do tomorrow, well today.

We decided to meet at about lunchtime at the ice cream parlour by my house, get some food and then go on a walk around Magnolia Park. Gajeel was quite reluctant about the walk but he gave in anyway, which made me laugh again.

 

**_Me:_** Gajeel do you even know what time it is?? I need my sleep

 

**_Idiot:_** Awe fine sweet dreams, see you tomorrow princess ;)

 

My tummy fluttered as I looked at the nickname, I kind of liked it. 

 

_I mean it was better than shrimp or shorty._

 

I put my phone back on my desk and turned over on my side trying to get comfy.

Sleep didn’t come easy. I kept tossing and turning, my mind buzzing with weird excitement and nervousness.

After what felt like hours, my eyes started to flicker shut but with a blink of an eye it was already morning.

 

I was starting to get anxious about meeting up with Gajeel, it was now almost midday and he had texted to say he would be here to pick me up in about twenty minutes or so. 

It was going to be cold out, so I put some black tights on, one of my old skirts and a knitted, orange jumper. I thought I looked quite cute, and I finished it off with a matching orange hair band.

I was just grabbing my money when my mum shouted up for me, “Levy darl, there’s a rather handsome man at the door asking for you.”

 

Oh my mavis why did this have to happen to me?

 

I sprinted down the steps, two at a time. I wanted to get down there as quick as possible, it would turn out to be a nightmare if my mum said anything to Gajeel, and I mean a nightmare.

 

Panting, I reached the kitchen, where my mum was chatting with Gajeel; currently she was showing him one of my baby pictures that we have lying around.

 

Great.

 

Just Great.

As I walked through the door they both turned their heads to look in my direction, “Hey honey you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend,” my mum smiled at me at she spoke.

 

My cheeks filled with colour.

 

I looked over at Gajeel with a sceptical look spread over my face annoyance filling me; he just stared back at me with a bemused look on his.

 

Is he serious?

 

Of course he would say something like that, the idiot.

 

“Um, he isn’t my boyfriend mum,” I walked over to them glowering at Gajeel as I spoke, “we’re just friends” Gajeel laughed at the way I was staring at him and he smirked at me, unnoticed by my ever so charming mother.

 

“Sure sweetie, whatever you want to call it,” she winked at me, pulling the most embarrassing face, which almost made me gag.

 

Oh my god I’m going to die.

 

I am actually going to die.

 

This is really how I’m going to go.

 

Before anything else embarrassing could happen I went over to Gajeel, took his arm and started to drag him out of the kitchen towards the front door, “Come on we’re going.” As I pushed him out the door I could tell he had started laughing at me and I was about to walk out the door behind Gajeel when I heard my mum shout goodbye to us from the kitchen.

 

“You two go have some fun. But remember to stay safe and Gajeel, honey, please remember to wear a condo-”

Before my ever so loving mother could finish her sentence I slammed the door behind me, “oh my mavis I am actually going to kill her”

 

I looked over at Gajeel to see him doubled over with laughter, “That was brilliant, your mother is an absolute legend, and the look on your face. Priceless. Gihihi”

 

I punched him on the shoulder as I walked past him, he just pouted at me through snorts of laughter.

 

After Gajeel had calmed down and finished his laughing fit we started to make our way to an ice cream parlour that was kind of close to my house, it was the most well known one in Magnolia and the ice cream there was incredible.

 

As we walked a silence grew in the air, it wasn’t necessarily awkward but I don’t think either of us knew what to say, and yet it wasn’t a bad silence either. I started to think of what to talk to hi about when I realised I didn’t actually know much or even anything about him. He had never really talked about himself, he had only just listened to me talk whenever we were together.

 

I looked over at him and was about to ask him something when I realised he was already looking, quite intensely at me. “Uh Gajeel, why are you starring at me like that?”

 

As I spoke Gajeel jerked his head, as if he hadn’t noticed what he was doing, I could swear I saw a colour rise up his cheeks but I blinked to check if I was seeing correctly and it was gone. He looked back and abruptly said, “We’re going shopping” he grabbed my hand and started dragging me back towards my house and I’m guessing to where he had parked his motorbike.

 

Hold up, what?

“Hey Gajeel! Let me go!” I tried to get out of his grip but he only tightened it and walked faster, “I thought we were going to get ice cream, why are you saying we’re going shopping all of a sudden?” As I spoke he looked at me, a smirk spread over his face, “Why I can’t be seen with you with what you’re wearing now can I shrimp? Gihih”

 

I shot him an annoyed look, how rude can someone get. I thought I looked nice in what I was wearing. I looked back at him to see, yet again, he was doubled over with laughing, “Aw sorry to upset you shrimp, I just think you could look so much nicer in clothes that don’t look like they belong to your great grandma” I pouted at him as he spoke but chuckled along with him. I’ve always liked my clothes but I could see what he meant. It did look like I had raided my grandmother’s closet.

 

I shook my head, giggling, as I finally, after much pestering from Gajeel who was now faking some extremely good puppy dog eyes, agreed to go shopping with him.

 

“You owe me an ice cream idiot,” I grabbed the helmet he had in his hands as I spoke, no way in hell was I getting on that death machine without a helmet on.


End file.
